ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammy Hamsterton and the Hamsters/Characters
List of Characters from Hammy Hamsterton and the Hamsters. Main Characters The main characters of the show. 'Hammy Hamsterton' Hammy is a brown colored hamster with a pair of brown goggles and is the main character of the show. He is an outgoing leader and is always by Hazel and Broder's side. His birthday is December 23. 'Hazel Hamsterton' Hazel is a cream colored hamster with orange goggles. She is the kind spirited member of the Hamsterton family especially her little sister Millah. Her birthday is December 23. 'Broder Hamsterton' Broder is a dark brown colored hamster with his fur messy. He might be quirky of the family, But likes to hang out with Bailey Vincentham. 'Millah Hamsterton' Millah is a black colored hamster with pig tails and red goggles. She is the little sister of Hammy, Hazel and Broder and daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Hamsterton. Currently, She sleeps in Hazel's room. Her birthday is April 23. 'Bailey Vincentham' Bailey is a gray colored hamster who is next door neighbor of Hammy, Hazel, Broder and Millah. She is a great piano player and has a baby brother named Max. Her birthday is December 23. 'Whiskers' McHamlin Whiskers is a white colored hamster who wears a cute cat suit. He acts as the silliest character of the show. His mother is a doctor while his father works at a gift shop. It is revealed that he has a little brother and sister, twin baby siblings (Boy and Girl) and an older sister named Felicity. Recurring Characters 'Socky Hamlarson' Socky is a light golden hamster who is the youngest. He was born on Chirstmas Day and likes to wear socks around his body. 'Victoria Niblitson' Victoria is a black and white hamster wearing rocker clothes. She is the bully at Hamster School but is friendly to Hammy and friends. She has a crush on Mangus. 'Mangus the Dragon' Mangus is a red dragon who lives near by at the Hamster School. He is very friendly to Millah and Socky and is very gentle. In Whiskers, The King of Rock and Roll, He has a crush on Victoria while Whiskers, Hazel and Binjel are in the lunchroom. 'Hillary Seedmin' Hillary is a brown hamster with pink pigtails. She is one of Millah's friends and is a talented dancer. 'Leopold Cornrio' Leopold is a dark golden hamster with glasses. He likes to read books at the library and is friends with Millah, Socky and Hillary. In Sandwich Stacker, He says that he goes to the doctor every month. 'Kika Nutkin' Kika is a dark brown squirrel with blue glasses. She is Cyril's sister. 'Cyril Nutkin' Cyril is a light brown squirrel who is Kika's brother. He wears an acorn hat. Boomer Turboham Boomer is a flying squirrel who is the best student ever. She is also Hammy's girlfriend. She also has 2 siblings named Rush and Krissy. 'Horace Quiller' Horace is a cowardly porcupine who lives in an old hollow tree with Chipie the Chipmunk, Fifi the Skunk and Rodney the Fox. He doesn't like it when Glinda pulls off his quils. 'Chipie Quiller' Chipie is a curious chipmunk and is very friendly to Horace. She trends with the latest things that she could stuff so many food into her mouth. 'Rodney The Fox' Rodeny is a red fox who is active and smart. It is revealed that he was born doing the September 11 attack in 2001. Currently, He stays with Fifi as his protective mother. 'Fifi The Skunk' Fifi is a skunk who is Rodney's adoptive mother. She is the oldest of the gang and was voiced by Whoopi Goldberg. In some episodes, she would use her tail to spray someone who touched her. 'Rocky Niblitson' Rocky is an Oligokyphus who was reborned by Hammy and his friends. He says that he doesn't have a family so that Victoria adopted him. In some episodes, He is always seen with his adopted sister. 'Binjel Fluffyfur' Binjel is a binturong who is a new student at Hamster School. He lives with his mom and dad in a giant treehouse. 'Paris Hasselhoff' Paris is an opossum who happened to be Whisker's penpal from France. She was originally from France because her father got a new job. 'Sugar the Goblin' Sugar is a friendly goblin who loves to eat candy and used to live at the haunted house. He loves Halloween and lives with Mangus the Dragon as his sidekick. 'Felicity McHamlin' Felicity is a white hamster and is Whisker's older sister. She loves to wear her comfy loungewear at home and works at a drive in theater as a waitress.